In The Bad Part of Town
by softballgurl9203
Summary: Hey there, my name is Carmen Rodriquez, I ‘m of  Latino decent, I live in Neptune California, I’m about 5’2 on a big hair day ,I have dark brown hair that is naturally wavy, and big brown eyes that none of the boys can say no to and my best friend in the


In the Bad Part of Town

AU: Felix didn't die, and is still dating Molly Fitzpatrick secretly, Weevil didn't get betrayed by PCH but he isn't the leader anymore, and Dick, well he lives up to his name sake in this story.

Summary:

Hey there, my name is Carmen Rodriquez, I 'm of Latino decent, I live in Neptune California, I'm about 5'2 on a big hair day ,I have dark brown hair that is naturally wavy, and big brown eyes that none of the boys can say no to and my best friend in the entire world since I was two years old is none other than the leader of PCH gang, the one, and the only Eli "Weevil" Navarro, I am an honorary member of PHC, the boys are usually pretty good around me but at times well lets just not go there. Anyway I'm Carmen Rodriquez and this is my story.

Chapter 1

"Yo Car move your ass were gonna be late if you don't hurry up" screamed Weevil form the top of the stairs of my basement, which is where my room is

"Alright ELI chill out "I said as I ran up the steps and said "Move it or lose it E were going to be late" I said as I dashed past him and outside

"I will never understand that girl as long as I live" he mumbled to himself as he walked outside and sat on his bike and handed me a helmet over his shoulder

"Ready for senior year Car" he said as he revved up the engine of his bike

"You bet your ass I am Weev's baby now lets get a move on" I said using the nickname I had give him immediately after people started to call him Weevil I just did it to annoy him ,but I no he secretly liked it

At School

"Yo E what's your first class" I asked

"I don't know but your probably not in it, cuz your in all those freakin' smart classes " he responded

"How do you know were not in the same class" I said ignoring his comment

"Because Car…." And he stopped dead finally noticing what I was wearing

"Where the hell are your clothes"he yelped as he looked down

"Umm I'm wearing them or didn't you notice" I replied smartly

"Not from where I'm standing" he said with a look on his face

"Eli , I'm not going to fight with you on the first day these clothes are fine just relax and go to class" I said with a smile

"Yo Weevil, Carme… Whoa Carmen lookin' good cica" said Felix while raising his eyebrows

"Thanks Felix, I'll catch you two later I gotta go to class, you should try it sometime" I said with a smirk

"In your dreams girl" said Felix

"Ahh... boy you only wish you were in my dreams" I said with a smirk

"Don't I know it" he said

"Alright, that's enough" Eli interrupted me and Felix's playful flirting

"Fine only if you insist Weev's I'll see you later this is my stop" I said as I skipped into the class room (literally skipped) and almost went head long into Dick Casabalcus

"Watch it spick" he said as he pushed me roughly in the shoulder

"Maybe, you should watch it you oversized ape" I snapped back (man I hate this guy)

"Whatever" he sneered and started to walk out of the class room but was me by a very angry looking Eli and Felix

"What'd you say you little prick" said Eli

"Yo Weevil chill I'll take care of it" I said while walking out of the classroom stepping in front of Dick and kneeing him right in the balls and he keeled over I bent down and said next time watch where watch where your going. And I looked up and saw Eli and Felix hysterically laughing, but immediately sobered up as I turned around with a sad look on my face

"You alright Car" asked Eli

"Yeah you ok cica" Felix asked still trying to hide a smile

"Yeah fine, I just hate doing that "I answered not being totally truthful because there was some small satisfaction out of seeing Dick Casablancus hunched over in pain

"Just then Veronica Mars walked past us looked down at Dick and then back up at me and smiled

"Nice job" she said as she walked into class with me

"Later guys" I said as I started to walk past them but scooted back a bit to smile at them and say "Thanks for having my back guys" I said and stepped into the classroom as the bell rang and Eli and Felix started to go to their classes

"Man you've got it bad" said Felix with a slight chuckle

"What the hell are you talking about Felix" said Weevil

"Car, man don't even try and hide it its so obvious, has been since sophomore year man" said Felix as he waked into auto-shop


End file.
